finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bran
Bran is a historical character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Husband to Lunera, he was the leader of a group of elves that lived in the continent now called Gronoa. They lived in a underground castle until a catastrophe befell their people. Mentioned in the main scenario in passing, his story is depicted in the event A Promise Beyond Time. Profile Appearance Personality Being a soldier, Bran is especially talented in both literary and military arts. Though he is typically strict, law-abiding and conservative, and distrusts humans and dwarves like many among his race, Bran has a sweet spot for their arts. He is strictly devoted to protecting their fading elven traditions as well, and defends their pride. He is also quite stubborn, refusing to state his feelings outright. Story Bran lived about 700 year ago. Once a soldier, he used to lead a squad with his wife Lunera and lived in the land currently known as Gronoa. Bran was also a leader amongst their people, being in charge of governing one of several colonies scattered across the land, which the war of Paladia blew away one by one. Bran and Lunera rounded up survivors from the tragedy in their underground castle. However, a poisonous miasma followed. As their race was too susceptible, they were unable to go outside and were cut off from the outside world. The esper Lakshmi, who had arrived during the great disaster, befriended the elves after turning her back on humans and took up residence in their castle. The elves were unable to adjust to the land and their numbers waned due to the miasma. Though they knew of the so-called tree of purification, the elves didn't search for it as Bran didn't wish to expose anyone else to the dangers of the miasma. Eventually everyone but Bran and Lunera passed away, leaving them alone. Worse still, Lunera too began to feel the effects of miasma. In "A Promise Beyond Time" Lunera introduces Ruggles to Bran, thinking he might know where to find other dwarves. Bran is rude to Ruggles however, and tells him to leave; upset, Lunera questions how he can turn his eyes from Ruggles' pain and loneliness. As they argue, Lunera starts coughing and asks Bran to teach Ruggles what he needs to know to find his home and let him stay for the moment. Bran reluctantly accepts and lets Ruggles remain, allowing the dwarf to search his people's accumulated knowledge for the answers. Ruggles leaves on some errand and Lunera asks Bran about his whereabouts. Bran goes out and looks for Ruggles, yet feigns to be simply admiring the scenery. When Ruggles almost falls to his death, Bran helps him out, and the dwarf shows him the sprout from the tree of purification that he found. Ruggles starts cultivating the tree to make medicine for Lunera, but before it can bear fruit, she can longer go on. On her deathbed, she apologizes to Bran for leaving him behind and tells him he has a friend in Ruggles, that he is not alone. She passes away, asking the two to watch the tree grow in her stead. Later on, Bran visits Ruggles as he works on the underground pass, concerned over his health. But Ruggles says he is not one to dwell on the past and asks Bran to teach him one of his elvish songs. Bran finds it odd, but says he could start by teaching him their writing, just before coughing—the miasma now taking a toll on him. Time passes and Ruggles learns about their language, but Bran can't hold on for much longer. As he lies in bed, he decides to go help Ruggles after sensing an underground monster. Bran can't take the strain of battle anymore, but he manages to evoke Lakshmi to protect Ruggles. But while the monster is defeated, Bran is dying and trusts Ruggles to keep their promise to Lunera. Ruggles says he hasn't heard the song of the elves, and Bran sings for him. Finally, Bran tells Ruggles that he will to go to his wife and join her in the wind, and thanks Ruggles as he passes away. Ruggles dedicates the entire underground castle in memory of Bran and Lunera, and leaves an inscription that reads: "Bran shall love Lunera forever...". Gameplay Bran appears as an optional playable character, being a 4-6★ summonable unit. His job is listed as Warrior. Having affinity to the Lightning and Light elements, he damages the enemy with physical attacks and provides some support to the party, by refreshing their MP and boosting their elemental resistance. He can equip daggers, swords, greatswords,spears and fists, as well as hats, helms, clothes, light armor, robes and accessories. Gallery FFBE Bran - sprite concept.png|Sprite concept art. FFBE 542 Bran.png|No. 542 Bran (4★). FFBE 543 Bran.png|No. 543 Bran (5★). FFBE 544 Bran.png|No. 544 Bran (6★). FFBE Bran animation.gif| FFBE Bran animation2.gif| FFBE Bran animation3.gif| FFBE Bran animation4.gif| FFBE Bran animation5.gif| FFBE Bran animation6.gif| FFBE Bran animation7.gif| FFBE Bran animation8.gif| FFBE Bran animation9.gif| Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Warriors